Vs. Xatu
Vs. Xatu is the eleventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 1/16/2017. Story Ian, Metang, Max, Brendan and Wendy are at a beach resort on Chrysanthemum Island, where Brendan’s next contest is. Brendan is pumped up, as is Wendy. Wendy: What a glorious resort! After you win this contest, we’ll reward ourselves with a trip to the beach! Max: Highly unlikely. The island that houses the Battle Palace isn’t too far from here. Ian: We’ll leave the day after the contest. Brendan: Which means we simply hit the beach this evening after the contest! Voice: Poor Brendan. Still competing? Brendan turns, seeing Natasha walking towards them. Wendy’s face instantly becomes filled with jealousy, as Brendan smiles at Natasha. Brendan: Natasha. You say that as if you aren’t here to compete as well. Natasha: I’m not. I already have five ribbons. Brendan: Are you kidding me?! Max: And you’ve only earned two ribbons since seeing her last. Wendy: Doesn’t matter how many ribbons she has! Everyone looks at Wendy, who’s looking confident. Wendy: Brendan will still get the five needed for the Grand Festival! Natasha: Huh? And who might you be? Wendy: I’m Wendy! Brendan’s number one fan! Natasha: (Chuckles dryly) You surprise me, Brendan. Letting fangirls tag along. Wendy: Excuse me?! Brendan: She happens to be my protégé. I’m training her to become a coordinator! Max: Since when? You guys haven’t even mentioned that since we met her. Brendan: Max, not helping. Natasha: I rest my case. Voice: Natasha! A girl about Brendan’s age with green hair and ponytails extending below her shoulders runs over, panting. She is wearing a beige native american style dress. Natasha: Can I help you? Calista: It really is you! My name is Calista! I became a coordinator after watching you perform! This will be my first contest, but your technique inspired me, and I am honored to be able to compete against you! Wendy: She became a coordinator from watching her? Max: And you just went for following Brendan. Wendy: Hey! Both are reasonable responses! Natasha: I am honored to hear that, Calista. However, I will not be competing today. Calista: What?! Natasha: You should instead make him your focus. Natasha points at Brendan, who Calista notices for the first time. Calista: Brendan?! But, you beat him all the time! Brendan: Hey! Natasha: He’s also a powerful coordinator, with a flair for the dramatic and unpredictable. He can match me. Use him to measure your abilities. If you beat him, you are a step closer to me. Calista: Really? Okay! (She turns to Brendan.) Nothing personal, Brendan. But I’m going to win, in order to earn her respect! Brendan: I don’t think you need the respect of such a stuck up girl, but I won’t lose to you! Remember that! End Scene Lilian is standing on the contest stage, with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy at the judges table. The stadium roof is open, revealing the shining sun. The stands are full, with Wendy waving her large, handmade banner saying, “Fight and win Brendan!” Lilian: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Chrysanthemum Contest! I am your host, Lilian, and we have a wonderful day planned for you! As always, we have our esteemed panel of judges here! Head of the Contest Association, Mr. Contesta! The president of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And our very own Nurse Joy! And now, let us bring out our first performer! Brendan takes to the stage, smiling and waving to the crowd. Brendan: Onix, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Onix. Onix: (Roars unenthusiastically) Max: He’s using Onix for the appeal this time? Ian: He said he wanted Onix to experience the appeal as well, a slight difference than the battles. Max: But, Onix doesn’t really like doing things outside of battle. Natasha: (Intrigued) So he uses Onix now? Brendan: Onix, let’s polish up! Rock Slide and Rock Polish! Onix roars and sits up, towering over the field and at level with the higher stands. Onix forms several boulders in the air around its head, as Onix and the rocks glow red, being polished. When Rock Polish ends, the Rock Slide is polished as well, reflecting the sunlight off each other, the reflected light forming a star. Lilian: What a dazzling combination! Brendan’s taking full advantage of the open stadium! Brendan: Tackle! Onix jets forward, traveling along the light paths, destroying the boulders as he goes through them. The glimmering rocks fall, reflecting light all through the stadium. Brendan: Now gather them up with your tail! Onix motions its tail, pulling it in and grabbing all of the rocks, gathering them together. Onix crushes the rocks with its tail, then swings its tail out, sparkling rock particles littering the sky. The crowd goes wild, Wendy even louder. Natasha: His groupie is loud. Max: (Covering his ears) You’re telling me! This is my second time losing my hearing now. Lilian: An interesting performance by Brendan, as always! Now, let’s go onto our next competitor! A Hoothoot uses Foresight, as a Mime Jr. performs in a hula dance. Makuhita shows off a Smelling Salts on a dummy, as a young girl named Mollie has her Raticate chew through a log. Duskull shines with Confuse Ray, Brianna’s Surskit uses Ice Beam, while Snorunt uses Icy Wind. Calista takes to the stage, holding two flags. Calista: Welcome all, to the performance of a lifetime! I present, seer of the future! Xatu! Xatu Teleports onto the field, standing next to Calista. The crowd cheers, as Natasha looks entertained. Natasha: Let us see how she copies my style. Xatu: Xatu. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Xatu, the Mystic Pokémon, and the evolved form of Natu. They say that it stays still and quiet because it is seeing both the past and future at the same time. Xatu starts moving its wings into several formations, as Calista translates. Calista: “Hello, humans. I am Xatu, and I predict an impending attack.” Calista faces Xatu, as she makes several formations with her flags, matching Xatu’s. Max: Is she communicating with Xatu via flag signs? Ian: Certainly is unique. Xatu’s eyes glow blue, as a wormhole opens up in the air. Xatu fires a Future Sight energy bolt into the wormhole, disappearing. Xatu makes flag signs again. Calista: “But have no fear, as I can see the future! For example, I know a phone will go off during this performance!” The Pokémon theme ringtone echoes through the stadium as Ian freaks, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Ian: How do I stop it? Max: Open and hit decline! The red button! Ian flips his phone open, pressing the “end” button. The crowd looks disdainfully at Ian, but in marvel at Calista. Wendy: That thing can really read the future? Calista: “I know where to stand to avoid my previous attack.” Xatu Teleports, being in the back of the stage. Calista makes flag signs, still facing the crowd. Xatu Teleports several times all over the field, as Xatu finally stops, at the far edge of the stage. A wormhole opens, firing Future Sight at a diagonal angle, directly at Xatu. The crowd lets out a collective gasp. Xatu motions its wings again. Calista: “Have no fear!” The Future Sight strikes the ground, directly to the side of Xatu’s feet, not hitting it. The crowd goes wild at that, as Natasha and Ian smile. Ian: She has a general grasp on your time based style very well. Natasha: Natural showmen, too. It will be interesting. Wendy: Maybe. But Brendan will win. Without a doubt! In the staging area, Brendan is waiting, as Calista returns. Brendan: That was pretty cool. Are you sure Natasha’s your role model? Calista: Flag communication is a tradition passed down in my family for generations. I thought it’d be good for this field. Brendan: I agree. Even without following Natasha’s style, you’ve got something good going there. Take it from me, who’s style is usually defined as crazy. Calista: Thank you. But I will still beat you! The results appear on the screen, as Calista is first, while Brendan is second. Brendan: Second, huh? I’ve got my work cut out for me. End Scene Brendan’s Wobbuffet uses Counter to repel Mollie’s Absol with its Night Slash attack. Xatu blasts Brianna’s Vibrava with Future Sight. Wobbuffet uses Encore, forcing Mime Jr. to use Double Slap, as Xatu fires Shadow Ball at Hypno. In the final match, Brendan and Calista face each other. Ian comes back out from the concessions area, sitting back down by Max, Wendy and Natasha. Max: I’m really worried about Brendan and Wobbuffet. Calista and Xatu use a lot of indirect combinations, and Wobbuffet relies on offensive moves. Ian: Don’t forget that they had that same problem against Harley’s Ariados, and they overcame it. Natasha: That being said, Xatu still has one move left to reveal. Lilian: And, begin! Calista: Xatu! Xatu Teleports onto the field, wings folded in. Xatu: Xatu. Brendan: Wobbuffet, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Calista: Future Sight! Xatu fires Future Sight into the wormhole, as Brendan grins. Brendan: That won’t work on me! I can control your moves! Wobbuffet, use Encore! Calista: Use Magic Coat! Wobbuffet uses Encore, releasing a white shockwave at Xatu. Xatu swings its wings laterally, as a multicolored aura in the shape of Xatu’s body comes off it. The Encore wave hits Magic Coat, as it’s reflected back. Wobbuffet is hit, glowing white for a moment before it fades away. Brendan’s points drop significantly. Brendan: What was that?! Calista: Magic Coat. It reflects status conditions back, as well as other features like Encore. Your plan was to have us be unable to move, only being able to use one Future Sight at a time. But that has failed. Now, use Shadow Ball! Brendan: Ha! My turn to reflect! Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat! Wobbuffet glows with a multicolored aura, as it takes the Shadow Ball. Wobbuffet shoots Shadow Ball back as Xatu Teleports to dodge, appearing in the spot to the side of where it was before. Brendan’s points drop. Max: What are you doing, Brendan?! Get serious! Don’t be defensive! Calista: Shadow Ball! Brendan: Get back with Splash! Xatu fires another Shadow Ball, as Wobbuffet falls forward, Splashing off his body into the air. A wormhole opens, striking Wobbuffet with Future Sight, slamming him into the ground. Brendan’s points drop dramatically. Lilian: And it doesn’t look good for Brendan! I haven’t seen him this pinned down before! Brendan: Are you serious? Wobbuffet: (Determined) Wob! Brendan looks up, seeing Wobbuffet staring at him, nodding. Brendan smiles and nods back. Brendan: Alright. All out, then. Use Encore! Calista: Magic Coat! Brendan: Splash! Wobbuffet uses Encore, the white shockwave heading towards Xatu. Xatu uses Magic Coat, reflecting it back. Wobbuffet uses Splash, shooting over the Encore and Magic Coat, being directly above Xatu. Calista: Teleport, then Future Sight! Xatu Teleports away, as Wobbuffet falls towards the ground. Brendan: Shoot towards my left with Counter! Wobbuffet falls at the ground, glowing with a green aura. He uses Counter, shooting off like a rocket as Xatu materializes. Xatu is startled to see Wobbuffet rapidly approaching it. Xatu: Xat?! Calista: Teleport, then Future Sight! Xatu Teleports away, as Wobbuffet goes straight for a wall. Brendan: Shoot up at an angle, then fall! Wobbuffet uses Counter to shoot off the wall, as he is up in the air. He falls down, as Xatu reappears, forming a wormhole, it appearing above Wobbuffet’s location. Brendan: Mirror Coat! Xatu fires the Future Sight energy, as Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat, blocking the Future Sight and preventing it from entering the wormhole. Calista’s points are gradually dropping, not stopping since Brendan’s onslaught. Calista: (Panicking) Quick, Shadow Ball! Brendan: Gotcha! Encore! Xatu fires Shadow Ball, as Wobbuffet uses Encore, the shockwave going around the Shadow Ball. Xatu is hit by Encore, encompassed in a white aura, as Wobbuffet is hit by Shadow Ball, him dropping from the sky. 30 seconds remain, as Brendan’s points are almost gone. Brendan: Splash and Counter! Wobbuffet Splashes forward, glowing with Counter. Calista: If that connects, I’ll be the one to lose points. And Encore actually hit, so I can only use Shadow Ball. Then that’s what we’ll do! Brendan: Switch to Mirror Coat! Xatu fires Shadow Ball, as Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat, its pursuit stopping as he repels Shadow Ball. Shadow Ball explodes on Xatu, as it is defeated when the smoke clears. There are 3 seconds left on the clock, with Calista’s points above Brendan’s. Lilian: And it’s over! Despite a rocky start, Brendan made an incredible comeback, just narrowly managing a win! Calista: (In disbelief) I, lost? That, he could see through my techniques. Wendy is going wild, her going crazy from her cheering. Natasha, Ian and Max leave the stands to get away from the noise. Natasha: I actually thought she was going to win. Ian: Me too. But that’s Brendan’s style. Being unpredictable. Brendan and Wobbuffet walk over to Calista, who is helping Xatu up. Brendan: That was one of the toughest battles I’ve ever had. The only reason I won, was because I’ve been preparing to match Natasha. Interrupting your attacks and having the future of my moves being unknown. You’ve got a bright future, though. Calista: Thank, thank you. You were really good, too. Natasha will have a hard time battling you. Mr. Contesta gives Brendan the Chrysanthemum Ribbon at the award ceremony, as Brendan holds it up with pride. Wendy tackles and hugs him, squeezing tight. Wendy: You were awesome! I wasn’t sure about Wobbuffet before, but now I totally see why you like it! It’s amazing and resourceful! Brendan: Never judge a book by its cover. That’s probably my mantra for competing. Wobbuffet: (Rubbing his head) Wobbuffet! Brendan catches Natasha’s eye, her nodding at him. He looks confused, as she disappears into the crowd. Max then turns to Ian. Max: So, what was that phone call earlier about? You were gone for a while trying to figure out your answering machine. Ian: Oh, nothing big. Just Dakota getting himself into a mess again. Main Events * Brendan competes in the Chrysanthemum Contest and wins. * It is revealed Natasha already has five ribbons. * Dakota sends a distress call to Ian. Characters * Brendan * Calista * Ian * Max * Wendy * Natasha * Mollie * Brianna Pokémon * Onix (Brendan's) * Wobbuffet (Brendan's) * Xatu (Calista's) * Metang (Ian's) * Raticate (Mollie's) * Absol (Mollie's) * Surskit (Brianna's) * Vibrava (Brianna's) * Hoothoot * Mime Jr. * Duskull * Snorunt * Hypno Trivia * Calista is a character of the day from the episode Xatu the Future. * Calista having been inspired by Natasha to become a coordinator was to resemble Wendy having Brendan as a role model. ** It is also based off the anime of this episode, where Brianna is a major fan of Drew's, and was inspired by him. * Brianna and Mollie both get cameo appearances. Brainna is from the episode Spontaneous Combusken and Mollie is from the episode What I Did for Love! * Mime Jr. appearing is based off Team Rocket's Mime Jr., and Jessie using it in this contest in the anime. * Contest wise, this was the opposite of the previous episode for Brendan. He uses the same two Pokémon but swaps their roles, gets second place in the appeal but first in the contest instead of vice versa. * The phone call to Ian sets up for the next episode, a crossover with Dakota Rex. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Kanto Contests